Legend of the white lion
by Rohad
Summary: A dark twisted sequal to the original lion king movie.


**WARNING, This story was not intended to be read by children. It is a dark tale, containing adult themes. You have been warned**

Authors note/ This is a story based off of the original lion king movie (altering the ending slightly) and takes nothing else into consideration.

**THE LEGEND OF THE WHITE LION  
BY ROHAD.**

Part one. The day of the Sun

O tell me the legend of the white lion.  
Of how Sun and storm split the sky

Reflected in the lion's eye  
The stories of the circles, and their end  
That I might I understand  
How what has never happened before, could happened again.

The old Baboon said high atop his tree. Despite the darkness high above he could see them leaving, headed for the mountains of the north east. It was the second month of the seventh year tomorrow the inhabitants of pride rock would celebrate the day of the sun. He shivered, the night was uneasy, the western winds where angry, and the very air seemed hostile. A storm was growing in the old woods as if the land itself was reliving ancient wars. The cold reminded him of his age and this dark night he felt very old.

All was well in the middle plains. The grass now grew green again. The herds had returned. A hyena had not even been seen in the plains for two years now. Tomorrow the pride would celebrate the day of the sun a celebration to thank the ancestors for this year's new cubs, the youth and future of the pride. Nala had long been dreading this day. For two years she had been Simba's wife, his queen and still she had bore him no young. Many young lionesses had had cubs this year, these where good times. They lived in an age worth celebrating, but as was becoming ever more obvious to her she did not.  
A good king now ruled. He lay asleep in their cave beside her. Nala watched him as he slept. He slept peacefully, so calm, so relaxed. He lived in a world where one could be happy with a good meal and the heat of his wife in the cool of the night. He was her champion. He had fought the darkness and had won...but he had not seen it, only at its begging only at its fall, not on its throne not at its height. He had not lived it. She truly loved him but she could not join him in his blissful world. She had seen darker days and they haunted her.  
She ran her paw through the fur of his mane, down his belly. When he was awake his strength comforted her. When they made love their passion enveloped her and she forgot all concerns, but when he slept she was left alone with the night and the past returned.  
As always her memories wandered back into the shadows. The days when scar ruled all the light touched and made it dark despite it. She used to lay here in this very cave when she was young. She could still se herself a cub lying trembling on the floor trying to hide from the horrible tormented sounds of the other lionesses being raped and tortured, the never ending laugh of the hyena's insanity or Scars horrid voice. She remembered the day Scar told her she was his daughter. The way her mother tried to explain to her young cub she had been an unwilling victim. She remembered word for word how Scar told her she would not be hurt, how she would be raised as a princess to become like him one day. Worst of all she remembered how the lionesses would look at her. They exhausted and starving their bodies being mutilated by lives of continues pain, their own cubs dying while she was kept well on the fruit of their labor. They tried not to be embittered, she was a cub it wasn't her fault. They where never mean to her, they hid their resentment from the way they acted towards her, from the way they spoke to her but they couldn't hide it from the look in their eyes. A burning irrational hatred they where ashamed of but couldn't deny. As she grew older she used to hope that her farther might become angered at her that he might hurt her. Then at least she would be one of the lionesses. By her pain she might repay her dept to them, and then at least she wouldn't be alone any more.  
Then she found escape. Fate sent her to the rightful king and Simba brought back the light. With Scar's fall the other lionesses torture had ended, but soon she found her's could not be so easily quelled. At night she was still a little girl alone in the dark, the daughter of a monster. Her dreams where haunted by the screams and hatred of the past. Awake she had to face the realization that the pride's hatred had never died. Simba never saw it. He was oblivious to it but the other lioness still saw her as the daughter of the king who had killed their friends and children. Now she was their queen but in two years she had been unable to produce Simba any cubs, no heirs to a line of good kings. She sat up and looked down at Simba. She loved him and she knew he loved her but she knew the time was coming when the pride would rid themselves of their failure of a queen and find their king a worthy mate. Like so many nights before, tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry. She wrapped her paws around her husband seeking shelter in his strength.  
Simba stirred from sleep. For many nights now he had been awoken in the dead of night to find his wife tightly clinging to him crying. He had tried asking before and she refused to tell him. He had given up on knowing. Wrapping his strong paws around her he pulled her into him. He had become accustomed to simply comforting her.

She awoke to Simba gently licking her mussel. She looked groggily up at him still exhausted from a near sleepless night.  
"We have to get up Nala. We have duties to perform."  
"You're the king cant you just make them wait for us"  
She said looking at him imploringly.  
"We have to get up"  
She rolled over onto her back.  
"You can do whatever you want to me; just let's go back to bed."  
She said spreading her legs and lying back seductively.  
"Believe me I wish I could, but today has been much anticipated and they are going to kill us if we make them wait any longer."  
Nala groaned and got up, stretching painfully she gave Simba an annoyed look and they headed out into the far too bright morning sun.  
Simba and Nala found the main entrance to the great pride rock a busy place. The other lionesses where out and about tending to their cubs and talking to one another. In the field bellow the main ledge many of the plains inhabitants had already gathered. All where supposed to attend. Nala made her rounds with Simba performing the various social duties required of royalty then as soon as was acceptable fled to the outskirts of the crowd to wait out the day's tedious ceremonies. She found Raffiki seeking shelter under the shade of an overhang also hiding from the celebration. She went and sat down beside him getting as close to the rock wall as possible to avoid being seen. She had come to greatly respect the old Baboon. Raffiki had been the Spiritual aid to the king for three generations. In the last year she had become a student of his in the ways of the circles mostly to avoid participation in the hunting parties and thus the other lionesses but despite her selfish reasons she took her studies with him very seriously and had become a fast learner of the ways. He said nothing to her as she approached. She was well aware that she looked ill from exhaustion and braced herself for another lecture but he said nothing. After a few minutes noticing her concern he spoke.  
"If you don't mention how old I look, I won't mention how tired you look."  
She laughed but then quickly stopped when she realized, by the expression on his face, he had not intended for it to be a joke.  
"We have both been dreading this day Nala, you watch my back ill watch yours and perhaps working together we will get through this with minimal annoyance."  
He said gruffly  
"Agreed"  
Nala quickly replied.  
Simba took his position on the ledge as the lionesses gathered up their cubs and the ceremonies began. This year's new mothers would bring their cubs to him one by one and before the gathered populace of the pride lands he would greet them and initiate them into the pride. With much ceremony in-between it was a long and fairly boring ritual but a tradition beloved by many of the lionesses and so he forced to endure it once a year. Simba scanned the crowd trying to locate Nala but she was no where to be seen.  
"Do you think it's a statement?"  
Sarabi whispered in his ear leaning over his shoulder.  
"Do I think what's a statement?"  
"Look, not a single bird anywhere, even Zazu's gone."  
"huh"  
He said, scanning the crowd.  
"I hadn't noticed."  
"Do you really think it's a statement"  
" Them all being gone like this has to be intentional, it would take Razoth himself to order this."  
" I talked to him just a week or two ago, he didn't mention anything."  
" The king of the birds isn't at the largest event of the pride lands, something's defiantly wrong."  
" I'll talk to Raffiki later, he'd know if something was wrong."  
The day wore on very slowly. Nala watched as cub after cub was presented, the mothers behind them beaming with pride. She hated this day; each new cub seemed to just make her failure at being a queen more obvious. She longed for a day in which she could present her and Simba's cubs, and though she tried not to she envied the other lionesses for their fortune.  
"You shouldn't allow this to sadden you so."  
Raffiki whispered still pretending to be paying attention to the preceding.  
"What's wrong with me Raffiki? I've been his mate for two years now and still I have failed to give him even one cub."  
" You are not at fault Nala. You must pray to the ancestors, have faith in the circles of life, and patience. You are the queen. Simba loves you and you will bear his cubs when the ancestors are ready. "  
" I pray night and day Raffiki, and what good does it do me? Zelia has had five cubs in a year and a halve, How is that fair!"  
The old baboon smacked her in the back of the head with his walking stick.  
"Careful of your complaints child!"  
He commanded, a sense of authority appearing in his feeble frame. Nala slunk back from the reprimand, suddenly frightened of her old teacher.  
"The sun shines in a blue sky. The grass is green and food abundant. A good king rules and you are his queen. Their have been those who have seen far worse times then you whose faith has not failed them, remember that."  
"I'm sorry Raffiki. I don't mean to be bitter."  
She stuttered, trying to hold back tears. His look softened.  
" Nala I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. I am worried about other things. I'm not angry with you, I can understand your frustration."  
He said a touch of sadness in his voice, once again appearing old and fragile."  
" Do you still want to teach me tomorrow?"  
She asked  
"Of course, you are my best student. Also you are my only student and I could use the company."  
He tried to smile. She could sense though his worry had not left him. Raffiki had been old since she had known him as a cub but he had always had a strength about him that seemed independent of his age. Now he seemed very tired. Perhaps his health was failing, yet another concern to haunt her nights. Her mother had died a year ago now Simba and the old Baboon where the only living things in this world she had any real relationship with. She knew he was of great age but she couldn't bear the thought of being any more alone then she already was.  
The ceremonies ended as the sun set, and the crowds began to leave. Nala met Simba on the path and they walked back to their cave in silence. Simba could tell she was depressed. He knew how much she wanted cubs, so much she had devoted much of her life to performing the prayers Raffiki had taught her. She spent nearly all the rest of her time with him, and they spent most of that time having sex. Still they had no cubs to call their own.  
Dusk turned their cave a beautiful purple casting stunning blues and lavenders on her pale fur. He tried with all effort to distract her, making love in the cool air of night. Finally exhausted he fell asleep beside her but despite her tiredness and the warmth of her mate Nala could find no comfort in sleep and again she was alone with the darkness.

Part two. Visions

Nala awoke lying in a pool of light streaming in through the entrance to their cave. The sun was high, near noon maybe. Once again she had slept in, Simba was already gone. She sat up and stretched till her back popped and then sat contemplating the day before her verses going back to sleep. Finally visualizing Raffiki lecturing her and the other lionesses gossiping about how lazy their queen was, she abandoned all hope of more rest and wondered drearily into the day.  
She walked along the narrow path that wound along the entrances to the pride's caves until she came to the cliffs ledge, where the pride gathered every morning before going about the day's tasks. Annoyingly she found she hadn't slept in quiet long enough as the lionesses where still at the rock preparing for the days hunts. She could hear them whispering as she walked by them. Perfect she thought I sleep in just long enough to get them talking about me but not quite long enough to avoid them. Simba sat near the edge stretching in preparation for his rounds of the pride lands. She stopped and watched him for a moment admiring his strength and, lean form as he stretched. Finishing he came over, and sat down beside her. She knew he wanted to ask her if she was all right, she also knew he wouldn't. It had been months since she had gotten up with the rest of the pride, even longer then that since she had had a restful sleep and with every morning she saw his concern grow. She smiled rubbing her head along his chin, her tail flirting with his. She didn't want him to worry, he needed his strength.  
"Get moving you have rounds to make and I have too many things to do to be messing around here with you."  
She said smacking at him playfully. He laughed as he got up to leave trying to pretend he wasn't worried and reluctantly heeded off for the open plains.  
She watched from the cliff's edge as Simba and the hunting party left pride rock then departed herself heading in the opposite direction, towards the western lands, the strange woods where old Raffiki made his home.  
She traveled leisurely across the vast southern grasslands, gradually winding west she finally came to the river Soti and followed along its white sand beaches to the ancient woods that made the western border of the pride's lands. A rough path led her through the dense forest curving around to a clearing near the woods edge where the tree that served as Raffiki's home sat. She arrived at near mid afternoon, once again late, not having had the energy to hurry. Raffiki was sitting on a low branch eating a piece of fruit and staring off into the sky.  
" My apologize for being late Raffiki."  
She said stopping under his perch and looking up at him.  
" Do not apologize, being late to lessons hurts the student not the teacher, you have done me no wrong."  
He said continuing to stare at the sky  
"You have my apologize none the less Raffiki."  
She replied. He reached down offering her a bowl made from a gourd containing a variety of fruits and berries.  
"Care for some lunch?"  
" No thank you, not real fond of fruit."  
She said looking mistrustingly at the bowl.  
" Take a piece, you should eat more fruit its good for you."  
Reluctantly she carefully removed a piece of fruit she couldn't identify with the tip of her claw and put it in her mouth, trying to hide her disdain at the horrible taste.  
" I bet there are a lot of animals in your pride lands that wish you lions ate more fruit."  
He said with a strange look on his face. Unable to tell if he was kidding or not she didn't respond. Quietly swallowing the fruit piece and then fighting not to gag.  
After Raffiki finished his lunch he began his lesson. He asked her various questions regarding the circles, mystic lore, and philosophy all of which she was able to answer with ease. Then as he had the last several days he sent her to practice meditation, sending her into the woods for solitude. She had been a good student and had learned fast the way of the mystics but in all her study, she had never seen a vision. Never in her whole life had she spoken to an ancestor. Without the ability to speak to the spirit's the path of the mystic was impossible no matter how good a student. So she wandered the western woods seeking a sign from the ancestors. The western woods was an odd place. They where ancient, and it was said they contained within them old magic's, rifts between this world and the next, but for her they where silent. For weeks she had been roaming them and still she had been denied any revelation.  
Tired she sat down on a large boulder and looked out into the trees. They where all twisted with age beyond the ability to count in years. The woods were dark from the dense foliage. The air cool, a hint of cold on the breeze that made her uncomfortable as it whipped across the land. It was so very quite. It seemed she would fail yet again today. She wondered how many times she would be allowed to fail before Raffiki would give up on training her. She felt her heart sink, The ancestors seemed like her only hope to be free of the burdens that haunted her and she couldn't even find the smallest sign that they cared, as the hopelessness descended upon her she felt anger rise up inside her.  
"Dam the ancestors! Even they ignore me. Am I guilty of sins even the spirits can't forgive?"  
Mufasa!"  
she yelled up at the heavens.  
" Answer me! Am I not worthy of you son, am I so defiled you wont even speak to me? Please!"  
she begged beginning to cry  
"Anyone, please speak to me!"  
She laid her head in her paws and began to cry.  
Realizing she was getting wet she looked up and noticed it had began to rain. Above she saw a flash of lighting followed by the crack of thunder it seemed a fitting end to her day. She got up, feeling her fur already begging to mat she tried to shake off the dampness but it was immediately replaced. Finally she abandoned herself to complete misery and began the long walk back to pride rock.  
Zelia moved stealthily through the tall grass, keeping low to the ground careful not to make a sound. She was tracking a young zebra she had broken from the herd earlier. It had led her around the plains all day. She was almost ready to turn back, long since having lost track of the other lionesses of the hunting party and feeling it begging to rain, but having devoted nearly an entire day to this zebra determination drove her to finish her hunt with a kill and of course dinner, and she felt she was very near both. A wind blew across the plains and she hunkered down, through the swaying grass. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of stripes only a few yards ahead of her. She charged instantly hoping to catch it by surprise before it bolted. Emerging from the grass she froze in her tracks. This Zebra was already dead. Its body was a horrible sight bent nearly in two, its spine broken in halve. She walked around it examining the carcass. This was not the zebra she had been tracking. This was a full grown adult. Huge bite marks on it's neck and shoulder showed how it had died. Obviously not the work of the pride's hunting party yet in the middle of the pride lands. By the ancestors, she thought, what could break a full grown Zebras back? Examining the ground around the kill she could see where it had been drug through the grass probably from the near-bye waterhole. Accidentally stepping in a pool of the still warm blood she suddenly realized how fresh the kill was and how much danger she was in, at that same instant she heard the grass part behind her. She spun around turning right into a blow to the head which sent her sprawling to the ground. Dazed she tried to stand, a crushing weight landed on her back pinning her down. She struggled ,crying out. A second blow smashed her head into the ground and she was still.

Nala walked slowly along the winding paths of the forest staring off into the dense foliage. She was already soaked and saw no reason to be in a hurry. A sharp wind blew by her howling as it went down the path. The hair stood up on her back and she suddenly felt very nervous. Then up ahead just barely in her range of her vision she thought she saw movement, something else walking along the path. Intrigued she quickened her pace, She watched the form carefully, trying not to lose it in the rain but she couldn't seem to get closer to it. She broke into a run after the unidentified form still it remained just at the realm of her vision. It jumped from one path to another and she followed it deeper into the woods far beyond where she had ever explored before. It turned a sharp corner and she lost sight of it. As she turned the corner herself she found the path dead-ended in a clearing. Whatever she had been following vanished from sight. It wasn't raining here. She could still see it raining on the path behind her but here the rain seemed bent by invisible walls and the ground was dry. In the clearing's middle she saw a great stone slab with a symbol carved into it's face. Fascinated she approached, completely forgetting the thing she had chased here. It was the sign of the kings of pride rock, the seal of Simba's family line. Mufasa had shown her such a symbol to her once when she was a young cub but she had never seen another one. The symbol turned a strange black as she approached seeming to be both glowing like light yet an utter darkness. She stared into it's colors captivating shifting shades of ebony. She reached out and touched it with her front paw, it felt cold but not unpleasant, as if she had dipped her paw in chilled water. Almost in a trance she traced the symbol with her claw noting every detail; the design seemed to curve in a fascinating fluidity leading her at last to the outside ring paying homage to the circles of life. As she completed the circle the symbol's color changed to a bright red suddenly burning her like fire she jumped back clutching her paw in pain. Thunder cracked above her and a bolt of lighting struck the stone knocking her to the ground. She stood up slowly feeling stunned from the impact. The stone had been shattered into pieces and where it had been stood a large male lion. She froze frightened staring at the strange figure. Its fur was a pure white, his eyes a burning green, his teeth and claws jet black.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
She stammered  
" A spirit, a ghost of these woods. Old magic's have kept me trapped here for many years. You have set me free Nala, you have done me a great service."  
"You're a spirit"  
She asked amazed  
"Yes child. You have no more cause to fear. I have heard your prayers and they shall be answered. Go home now Nala, soon all will come about, and you shall see a time of great things."  
Then he was gone and she was alone in the clearing. Elation filled her body. At last she had seen a vision, an ancestor had promised her aid. For a moment she just stood their in shock, unable to believe what she had just seen. For the first time in nearly two years she felt hope, she couldn't wait to see Simba, to have him hold her, to make love. She turned and took off at a full run for home.  
When she reached pride rock the storm had become fierce. Nala was soaked and cold but didn't care. She found the pride gathered in the shelter of the caves. Three members of the hunting party had failed to return. It was not uncommon for lionesses to seek shelter in the plains when sudden storms hit and wait out the night their, but such times where still worrisome and this like most things that happened with the pride required discussion. Nala took a seat near Simba and tried to look concerned, as they discussed whether the missing lionesses should be looked for, how bad the storm was, how the missing mothers cubs should be cared for over the night. She tried not to appear anxious as, their talk seemed to go on forever. She knew it was selfish but tonight she didn't give a dam about the pride and she was eager to be alone with Simba. Finally they decided that a search party was impossible and after staying a little while longer pretending to be worried she managed to break Simba away from the others. She hurried him as best she could back to their cave and upon reaching it she tackled him and without explanation made him make love to her for hours until finally she fell asleep on top of him. It was the first restful sleep she could remember full of pleasant dreams of the future the past temporarily left behind. Simba lay looking out at the rain, his wife draped over him unconscious. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her with such energy or sleep so peacefully. The missing members of his pride worried him, and he felt he should stay awake. So as to hear should they return, but Nala had exhausted him and her warm body lulled him to sleep, he finally gave up the struggle, letting his eyes shut, and faded into oblivion.  
Raffiki sat on the floor of his home sheltered from the storm by walls formed from the trees thick branches. Outside he could hear the rain and thunder. He was very tired but couldn't sleep, the land was angry and that troubled him. So he sat and meditated, his mind wandering back to days long ago. Outside he could hear his bone chimes clang stirring him from his trance. The chimes blew not on winds of this world, but from the stirrings of the Umbra as spirits passed by. He felt a presence behind him and turned to find a large white lion sprawling across his inner chamber.  
" I was hopping it wasn't you"  
He said calmly  
"That's rather rude Raffiki. You talk all the time to old kings you barely knew. Ignoring your old friend all these years and then when I come to see you, you say that you don't want to see me."  
It said smiling.  
" I thought we banished you?"  
" Yes but royalty can break your seal and your queen set me free."  
" You leave her be."  
" Leave her be? She asks you to help her. You tell her to pray to the ancestors. They ignore her completely, leaving her nowhere to turn except of course me, and you tell me to leave her be as though I will cause her harm."  
" She has a kind heart, she doesn't know what you are."  
" With what I will offer her do you really think she'll care?"  
"Yes I do, but you won't offer her anything. Your just a ghost Rohad, to be banished again just as easily as you where forgotten."  
Raffiki said laughing. The white lion sat up no longer pretending to be civil.  
"A ghost for the moment Raffiki, I fought my way free of the underworld after, don't you think regaining my body would be easy. In fact all I need is my former claws your wearing their around your neck"  
" You know the wards on this place you cant harm me here."  
" You stupid little monkey, you where never worth my effort, you where always a pathetic excuse for a mystic and now you've gone and gotten senile. You can't even tell the difference between when you're awake and sleeping."  
With a start Raffiki awoke. He was outside in the rain, his home off in the distance. Sleepwalking, his foe was evil but brilliant. In front of him a huge form rose out the dark grass.  
" You serve a dark master."  
He said his voice untouched by fear. From behind him a second voice answered.  
"The darkness has long been our friend"  
" Then be quick about your business bastards."  
He voice confident and unwavering. He lowered his head and began a final prayer.

Part three. Null, Void, and the White lion

Simba awoke with a headache. Nala was already gone and outside he could hear the lionesses arguing.  
"Ahh shit".  
He groaned  
" how long have I been asleep"  
Standing he found the rest of his body hurt as well. Nala had been rather demanding of him last night. He wandered out of the cave and headed in the sound of the commotion. The sky was still grey and the scent of rain hung in the air. He found the pride gathered In the main cave, it was past noon and Sati and Falra had returned having stayed the night in a cave to avoid walking home in the rain but Zelia was still missing. The lionesses where worried she might be hurt and where starting to argue about what should be done. Nala had vanished it seemed she had gotten up early and left already an oddity for her. He got their attention by yawning which had a sound to similar to roaring for them to be able to tell the difference and then calmly arranged for a group of lionesses to help him search for Zelia, while the rest went to catch dinner.  
Nala reached Raffiki's clearing just as it began to rain. This was the earliest she had ever arrived for a lesson. Far from being late as was her norm, she wasn't even due for hours. She had started early, having been the first member of the pride awake, even beating Sarabi up which was an accomplishment. Today she felt better then she had in years, not even noticing the drenching rain.  
She saw Raffiki sitting on one of the trees lower branches. He didn't move as she approached. On a normal day she might have waited for him to acknowledge her not having wanted to disturb his meditation but today she didn't feel patient, and couldn't wait to see the look on his face, she actually being early for once. Ducking under the huge low branch that served as a sort of entryway she gagged, her jubilation instantly draining. Raffiki's body apparently sitting from a distance hung impaled on a sharp branch his lower torso shredded to the point of no longer even being recognizable. She stumbled backwards on the verge of both fainting and throwing up.  
"Greeting Nala, I've been waiting for you."  
A voice whispered in her ear.  
She whirled around, behind her sprawled out on a low branch lay the White lion of yesterdays vision casually chewing on a piece of meat.  
" You? What the fuck, WHO KILLED RAFFIKI!"  
She roared.  
"Associates of mine."  
"Why?"  
She demanded snarling up at him.  
" Me and him had an old argument that needed settled, but that's not your concern. Also it was necessary to regain my flesh"  
He smiled flexing his claws. "Which in turn was necessary if I am to help you."  
" I don't want your help. You're not an ancestor."  
He leaned forward " Oh no Nala, no. Yesterday you cried out for help from anyone. Do you remember saying anyone? Did you think only the heavens hear your prayers? Besides I've already began. You have no more reason to envy Zelia. Never to taunt you again, she is your competition no more."  
"By the ancestors, you killed her?"  
" No my associates killed her as well. I am however eating her for breakfast."  
The white lion chuckled devouring the last bit of meat from the bone and tossing it aside.  
"You fucking bastard. She was a mother. She had five cubs."  
Nala leapt at him, Enraged. A slash of her paw hit him in his face making a satisfying crack; pulling back she raked her claws deep into his flesh. But when he turned to face her he was unharmed. She stepped back in shock. He stood calmly stretched, and jumped down to the ground.  
"Is that it? Are you finished?"  
He asked in a sarcastic tone. She felt her bravery leave her, suddenly overcome with fear as she tried to back away from him. With a quick slap of his paw he knocked her to the ground.  
"If I where you I would be careful passing judgment on me Nala. Tell me yesterday when you prayed on that rock in the forest where you not willing to do anything to have those prayers answered? Does that not make you evil too?"  
"FUCK YOU!"  
She exclaimed with the last of her courage. He snarled and pounced on her. She tried to turn, but he caught her by the nape of her neck and pinned her into the ground like she was just a cub. She cried out as his claws dug into her flesh warm blood running down her wet fur.  
"Nala I really will help you. This world hates you, it wants to hurt you, the only way that will ever change is if you hurt it back. I don't need you anymore but you do need me. I am going to remake this world and take my vengeance upon those who wronged me. No defiance from you is going to stop that. But if you're good Ill make you a part of it and that is your only hope of saving those you care about. Do you understand me?"  
" Stop acting like I have a choice."  
She said bitterly giving up trying to fight him.  
"That's a smart little lioness."  
He laughed letting her up  
" Speaking which, we are going to pride rock and If I where you I would move quickly. I sent my associates to meet with your beloved Simba. They where instructed to bring him back to pride rock alive, and assuming we get their in time I might let you save him, unfortunately however they are very found of killing and not very good at listening thus I doubt he will survive very long in their company."  
She stood up shaking the blood from her pelt.  
" I would be more worried about your friends if I where you? You will find hurting Simba much harder then hurting me."  
Glaring at him she started down the path.

Simba wandered the paths of the vast grassland, long beaten down by the endless moving of the herds. It was along these paths most of the pride lands inhabitants traversed predator and prey alike. But in three hours of looking, him and halve the pride had still found no sign of Zelia. Then there was the rain. The rain was bad because any sign of Zelia's movements might soon be washed away. That and it would take him weeks to completely dry his thick fur now completely soaked. A scent caught his attention, blood nearby. Following the smell he found a little ways up the path that it stained the grass around a large trampled area but was fading fast in the rain. A few more minutes and it wouldn't have even been noticeable. He was near the far northern waterhole and something large had been drug across the path and into the tall grass creating a large dent in the brush. Whatever it was it had been bleeding severely. Veering he began to follow the trail of stained blood, leading him far off the beaten path. As he walked he debated what sort of carcass would be required to create such a wide path so saturated with blood. He thought at first it might have been a large gazelle being drug by maybe a leopard. But as the path continued it became obvious that the carcass must have been larger. A Zebra or water-buffalo and that meant the predator must have been a lion perhaps Zelia or possibly a rouge lion or lioness. He felt his muscles begin to twitch involuntarily. He hadn't fought another male lion in a while and hadn't planned on fighting anything that big today. The path continued still with no sign of the carcass being dropped that would take great strength, exceeding any lioness, he wondered if even he could do it. Leaving him now convinced that he was tracking a lion, a big lion.  
Finally the path emptied into a large area of matted down grass in the middle of which sat the carcass he had been trailing, the body had been badly mangled but most likely had been a zebra. He examined the ground but the rain had turned it to mud, masking all tracks. Then very faintly a sound in the grass to his left he waited, no wind. The anticipation of a battle with something larger then a hyena made his heart pound. He turned almost smiling.  
"Show yourself!"  
He roared as loud and commanding as he could, his voice echoing off into the distance.  
" You must be Simba."  
A voice answered back.  
"I am Simba the king of pride rock and this is my land upon which you have taken the liberty to hunt. I do not tolerate rouges."  
" Oh really are you going to make me leave your land little king."  
The voice laughed.  
"Who the hell to you think you are to insult me in my home, SHOW YOURSELF, and I shall make you take leave of this world, arrogant bastard!"  
Simba roared, infuriated. The grass in front of him shook and from it arose a gigantic tiger more then twice his size. He jumped back trying to hide his complete shock and still look dignified.  
"I am Void."  
It said its voice booming yet cold.  
" What is your business here?"  
Simba demanded refusing to back down from the huge tiger. From behind him another tiger emerged from the grass cutting off the way he had just come.  
"We are the brothers Null and Void, we have come on behalf of the white lion and you USED to be the king here Simba of pride rock."  
The tiger behind him batted something from the grass and Zelia's head rolled across the clearing stopping near where he stood.  
"Where you looking for her?"  
It asked smiling evilly at him.  
"She was a lot of fun, before she died."  
Simba felt his temper rise and the size of his foe ceased to matter. He roared and leapt at the tiger before him. The tiger lunged forward to meet him snarling, and they collided with an incredible impact. He bit and slashed at the Tiger trying in vain to find its vital neck through its thick fur and powerful muscles. The tiger thrashed his head and caught his shoulder in its jaws. Intense waves of pain shot through his whole body as its teeth tore through his flesh followed by the sickening sound of bones and tendons snapping. He cried out in pain. When the tiger's powerful jaws released him he fell to the ground. Simba fought desperately to stand as the tiger reared up to attack again, but his leg in agony refused to respond. The tiger let its crushing weight slam down on him and began pummeling him with its huge paws. He felt bones break and the taste of blood formed in his mouth. The tigers weight lifted for a second and a sudden blow to the head send him sprawling across the small clearing. Again he tried to stand; he felt compelled to speak but couldn't remember what he wanted to say. His vision seemed to blur, and there was a deafening ringing in his ears. He could barley focus on his foe in front of him its image fading. He saw the tiger leave the ground, leaping for him and the other behind him laughing, and then his world went dark and quiet.  
The morning's rain had turned into an angry storm over the pride lands. The sun was now gone and dismal darkness seemed to cover everything. The sky alit only by the occasional flash of lighting. Rain fell now in torrents and even the wind seemed angry. As Nala was led up the path to the prides caves she felt very distant like she was dreaming some horrible vision of the end of the world. Only the pain from her wounds reminded her of it's reality as she trudged along. They reached the caves at last and she could hear the lionesses' sounds of surprise at the white lion leading her. Then their surprised murmurs turned to shrieks of terror as Two huge tigers arrived from the other direction along the opposite path dragging Samba's limb body. With a leisurely yawn the tiger let him fall from his jaws onto the hard stone. Nala rushed over to him. He was alive but his breathing was shallow and his body was growing cold. The wound on his shoulder was deep and he had lost a lot of blood, running her paws down his chest she could feel at least one broken rib. She laid herself across him trying to protect what little warmth his body held from the rain.  
"Is he alive?"  
The callous voice of the white lion asked behind her.  
"JUST BARLY you fucking bastard, dam it, he's going to die out here we need to get him inside the caves where it's warm."  
She screamed behind her tears running down her face.  
" I assume then that I have you loyalty."  
" I don't care; whatever the hell you want just help him."  
The lion made a motion with his head and the tiger picked Simba back up by the scruff of his neck and carried him inside as Nala followed. Behind her she herd the white lion talking then she thought she herd Sarabi yelling back. It didn't seem to matter anymore, her king, her only refuge from the dark had been broken, it seemed the end she had feared for so long had come upon her at last.

Part four. The rise of Rohad

In the poring rain the lionesses stood in shock. The white lion approached them walking the length of their ranks scanning the looks on their faces. Defiance clearly reflected in every one of their faces. They had seen one tyrant in their life time and where determined not to see another. He stopped in front of a attractive female and smiled. He ran his paw across her shoulder and gently raked his claws down the golden fur of her chest. He was rewarded with an enraged growl. With a sudden movement he caught her by the back of the head and locked muzzles with her shoving his tong in her mouth in a deep kiss. The lioness fought franticly to free herself from his grip on her. He waited for a moment for dramatic effect, enjoying the taste of the young lioness and then with a quick jerk of his paw snapped her sleek neck, letting her body fall limp to the wet ground. The stunned and outraged pride seemed to roar in unison. Calmly he walked a little ways back from them, where he could address them all at once. Licking a bit of blood from his lip, he turned to face the snarling mob.  
"Lionesses of the pride of pride rock, your king is gone. We rule here now. I know that you are brave. That every last one of you would give your lives in a pointless fight against us for the sake of honor, But I remind you of your cubs and I promise that should I have to kill you they too will die and much more painfully. I imagine this is sufficient to gain your obedience, or must I further demonstrate my point."  
He locked eyes with Sarabi, their obvious leader. She started to step forward and behind him the tigers stood up, her gaze turned to them. She knew she couldn't beat them physically she doubted that the whole pride could, and dying bravely would do no good. The white lion waited an arrogant amused look on his face. He wanted her to attack him.  
"Do not harm our cubs and you can do whatever you want to us we wont fight you."  
She said lowering her head in defeat.  
"No lioness you can't fight us, you lack the ability. I just wanted you to realize that."  
He smiled at her, a hideous smile of jagged black teeth. Herded by the massive tigers the lionesses allowed themselves to be led quietly into the caves, leaving the body of their former fellow pride member behind.  
The rain increased in its intensity as the shallow light of the sun hidden behind the storms dark clouds died allowing the darkness even greater dominance. The lionesses where left to themselves in the back of the cave and allowed to tend to the cubs, but evil looks from the two tigers guarding the entrance reminded them not to test the limits of their freedom. The white lion sat outside in the rain observing the storm raging over the plains. Nala lay in the corner cradling Simba's head in her lap. Behind her she could here the other lioness's whispering amongst themselves. They blamed her for this, even if they didn't know it yet she could feel it. They should blame me she thought. I brought the evil here. Because of me Simba is lying here nearly dead. She curled herself around him fighting to keep him warm and began to cry. The darkness came and she was cub again helpless and frightened.  
With the new day no sun rose to greet it. The great storm still ruled the sky of the pride lands. The lionesses weary from a sleepless night where made to stand as the white lion entered the cavern. They watched their new dictator with broken glassy looks as he gave his orders. He divided them into two groups; one would go out and hunt for the day's food, while the other would remain behind to be executed should the hunting party fail to return. Nala was to lead the hunting party, but luckily Sarabi was with her and she knew Sarabi would take over the command. She was reluctant to leave Simba alone but it was made quite clear she didn't have a choice in the matter so she didn't argue. So she and the other hunters with Sarabi leading, disembarked into the storm. While the rest where herded off to one of the smaller caves where they would be easier to watch.  
The storm raged over the pride lands. The sky was a pitch black, contrasted only by the lighting striking the ground all around them and often far to close. The rain drenched them and turned the ground beneath their feet to mud and standing water. She would have long given up trying to hunt had she actually been leading the party. Tracking was impossible and every living thing in the plains was either running, frightened, or well hidden. But Sarabi was a master hunter and diligently continued the search. The party tugged along on what had once been game trails for what seemed like hours, Sarabi in the lead and Nala trailing behind. It was impossible to tell the time the sun being utterly banished from the sky but somehow by what she figured to be a couple hours past noon they had managed to kill two gazelle. Sarabi then led them to a watering hole semi sheltered by sparse trees and the lionesses collapsed exhausted.  
"Do you think its safe to linger here?"  
Nala asked Sarabi  
" I've hunted for tyrant males before, They don't understand that the time it takes to make a kill varies, never return to quickly or they will expect you to be that fast every time."  
The elder lioness replied, giving her a look like she should have known that already.  
" But if we take to long he might hurt the others."  
" If they are going to hurt them, then they're going to hurt them Nala. The only reason they make you think that you have some choice in the matter is to torment you."  
There was a long pause and Sarabi looked around at the other lionesses as if checking if they where listening.  
"Nala come with me, we need to talk."  
She got up and started heading off past the trees. Nala followed the other lionesses barely even noticing their having left. They walked off away from the waterhole until they where well out of earshot of the rest of the hunting party. Sarabi sat down under a tree. She looked tired but serious and determined. She was still the queen of pride rock trying to protect her pride. A role which Nala held only by name but she knew she would never be the leader Sarabi was.  
" The white lion Nala, how did he come to you. I have to know where he came from."  
Nala had spent much of last night wandering how she might answer such a question. Whether or not she should tell them what she had done. The pride might banish her, or kill her Sarabi might even kill her herself out here all alone. But all her inhibitions seemed to fade. She told Sarabi everything she had done and seen, about her jealousy and fears. She realized she didn't even care about the consequences anymore she just wanted to tell someone. When she had finished Sarabi didn't respond. She just sat looking at the ground a thoughtful look on her face. Nala waited for response almost expecting Sarabi to attack her.  
"I know who he is Nala. You will not want to hear this but it must be told. His name is Rohad he lived during the rule of Asyron, Mufasa'a father when I was very young. During King Asyron's rule, long before me or Mufasa where born, there was a war between our pride and another that lived to the west in the old forests. They had lived in the darkness of the woods to long and had abandoned the sun and the circles of life, allying with the darkness and commanding the powers of the storms. The pride of the storm where evil, cruel gifted mystics. Finally there came a day when their evil could be tolerated no longer and so our pride went to war with them. Asyron was a mighty warrior and our pride defeated them, killing every last one of them except for one. The last one they found. A helpless cub, with fur a pure white, the last heir of the royal family. Asyron couldn't make himself kill it, and so he was brought into the pride to be raised as one of us. He was named Rohad. As he grew older he proved gifted in the ways of the mystic. The ways of the circles came easy to him. He became very useful to Asyron able to speak to the ancestors, heal the injured, and even predict storms. Asyron made him our mystic. This is how I knew him as he was well already an adult when I was just a cub. The lionesses however mistrusted him as he was far different around them then he was before the king. He became very arrogant, and secretive, often leaving for days on end. Rumors spread that he could predict the storms because he was commanding them like his people had once done. This never reached Asyron however as Rohad told the lionesses that disease would come upon the prides cubs should the king become angry with him. His power as a mystic had become unparalleled and he took on many students the best of which was Raffiki in his youth and with his power grew his boldness. He no longer hid his ability to wield dark powers, and began to openly defy the king. He became infatuated with queen Marri Asyron's wife and demanded she mate with him or else he would kill the king. At first she refused but by morning the king had grown ill and so she went to Rohad and let him have her. Asyron began to grow better but when Marii found that she had became pregnant by Rohad she couldn't keep what she had done from her husband. Asyron was furious and the pride with the help of Raffiki killed Rohad and banished his soul to the woods of his ancestors. Without Rohad's magic Asyron grew ill again. On the point of death he eared again on the side of mercy and refused to kill Rohad's cub by Mari, who he named Taka. Asyron died Mufasa became king at an early age and he and Taka where raised as brothers, and you already know where this story leads."  
Nala sat stunned, staring at Sarabi in complete shock.  
" Why isn't this known, why wasn't I told this."  
She stammered  
"We didn't think it was something you needed to know."  
Sarabi replied, a guilty look on her face. Nala felt an incredible rage pulse through her, It seemed for the first time in her life all of her pain made since. She was angry far beyond what she could rationalize. Before she even thought about it she struck Sarabi in the face, with a swipe of her paw, knocking the surprised lioness to the ground.  
"All my life I've been blamed for this. By you especially and you didn't think I even deserved to know what it was I was being blamed for. I thought you blamed me for my father, I thought you blamed me because you didn't think I was worthy of your son, but I never even had a chance did I. I was cursed by my blood even before I was born."  
Sarabi got up slowly locking eyes with her.  
"I loved you mother. She was my closest friend and you have always reminded me of her. Never once, in your whole life, have you ever remind me of your father, not until now."  
Sarabi licked the blood from a cut on her lip.  
" ..but that doesn't matter any more Nala. I understand that you have a lot to be angry about. I don't blame you for that. If you have to, you can hate me. But we cant fight now. Simba will need us, all of us, united."  
Nala's temper died as she realized what she had done. She hadn't meant to go that far. She wanted to apologize but couldn't make herself speak. She could only stare back at Sarabi speechless. So they walked back in silence, the other lionesses where quickly gathered and they began their journey through the storm back to pride rock.  
The lionesses huddled in the back of the small cave, carefully watching the two tigers near the door. The pride's cubs unaware of any danger tried diligently to play between the frightened lionesses. The hunting party had yet to return and the white lion had vanished. The tigers where not patient guards and the one called Null had become restless. He was pacing back on forth near the door and was making the lionesses nervous.  
"They've been gone to long"  
He yelled glancing back at the lionesses.  
" It's not to long until he says it's been to long."  
The one called Void replied, slightly calmer then his brother.  
" I don't give a shit what he says. I say we kill them now."  
He growled walking back towards the frightened lionesses, the mothers quickly hiding the cubs.  
" We still need him, so until we don't he's in charge."  
Void yelled from the door.  
"Maybe Ill just hurt one."  
Null said quietly, smiling evilly at the lionesses. He walked along the length of them admiring the frightened looks on their faces. He stopped standing over a lioness named Yalee, a mother with two cubs hiding behind her. The other lionesses glaring at him.  
He reached over her with his paw and picked up one of the cubs. Holding it very gently, examining it, it was still very young. Its mother looking up at him horrified. He could here snarls coming from amongst the lionesses ranks.  
" Its amazing brother. All I would have to do is kill this one little cub and they would all attack me. They know they cant possible beat me, but it doesn't matter, look at them, they all would give up their lives for just one cub."  
" Please don't, don't hurt him."  
Yalee pleaded with him. He sat the cub down on the ground and patted it on the head, an amused look on his face.  
"Then maybe you can entertain me."  
He said smiling, his paw rubbing her thigh. She moved her cub back behind her and stood up.  
"Fine whatever you want."  
She said coldly glaring at him, the other lionesses quickly moving her frightened cubs to safety. He motioned with his head and she reluctantly followed him to the other side of the cavern.  
They moved a ways from the gathered pride and he stopped, turning to face her. She watched his eyes move over her body as he examined her. He admired her sleek form, her body was beautiful. She glared back at him, unmoving. She was trying with all effort to appear brave but he could tell she was frightened. He could feel her fear, smell it, taste it. He loved it. With a sudden movement he closed in on her. She flinched, though only the slightest of movements, it betrayed her fear of him. The begging was always the most fun, as the prey struggles not yet resigned to it's fate.  
"Don't move."  
He whispers in her ear, gently rubbing his head against her, moving his mussel down her neck in mock affection, her body tensing against him. With a quick dart of his tongue he licked her running his tongue across her cheek. She cringed incompulsively disgusted, struggling to appear calm on the verge of panic.  
"Just do It! and get it over with!"  
She snapped summoning up the last of her courage.  
" Rape is an art form my love."  
The tiger replied calmly, unshaken by her outburst.  
"Don't rush me."  
He walked around the frightened female teasingly nipping at her to make her jump before finally coming to her hindquarters. He ran his paw up one of her muscular thighs and brushed her tail aside allowing him to admire her delicate opening. He licked his lips and unceremoniously shoved his snout between her legs, sliding his tongue between her folds. His massive paws gripped her by the hips like a vice holding her still as he explored her nether regions. Her unwilling body tasted a heavenly flavor beyond his ability to describe, warm, and incredibly tight just the intrusion of his tongue causing her pain. He could hear her whimpering protests against the humiliating ravaging of her body, which succeeded only in exciting him further. He wrapped his entire mouth around her tasting every inch of her sweet cunt. His relentless probing finally causing her body to open itself for him. The tip of his tongue massaging her sensitive bud. He waited until she began to respond. Her hips begging to rock back and forth in rhythm. Then with one final kiss He bit down. His razor sharp teeth tearing into her sensitive flesh. She let out an ear splitting scream. As she struggled he had to dig his claws into her hips to hold her still. She fought in a mad panic. desperate to escape his grip, twisting in every direction, almost breaking her own back. Her entire body convulsing in pain as he savagely chewed on her. Her utter agony only encouraging him. Working him into a viscous frenzy until he couldn't take it any more. Finally he released his torturous hold upon her letting her crawl out from his grip. She was allowed only a seconds respite before the burden of his great weight come down on her, as he climbed up on her back. His huge member pressing itself eagerly against her already badly damaged vagina. She felt him pull back, their was a pause, then he slammed into her. She wailed, waves of pain shooting through her whole body. His cock bowed against her, her tight hole refusing to allow such a monstrous intrusion. Again he thrust into her. She felt her flesh began to tear to allow him as she was slowly impaled on giant member. Her front legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground, her backside still being help up by his powerful grip. It felt like she was being split into. For what felt like eons he continued to enter her. His cock rending her insides, utterly filling her womb to the point of breaking. The horrible pain of having her body torn open driving her mad. With one final push he at last rammed his full length into her leaving the young lioness in convulsions. She was sobbing incoherently, clawing at the ground trying feebly to pull herself off him. He wrapped his front paws around chest and braced his feet against the ground. Pulled back and with a snarl slammed into her again. Then began to fuck her in rhythm. She made one or two more sounds and then went quite. He continued for some time, enjoying every aspect of her broken body before finally coming deep inside of her mixing his seed with the blood of her many injuries. Leisurely he pulled out and let her collapse to the ground where she lay unmoving.  
He turned to face the other lionesses who where snarling and cursing at him, the older lionesses having to literally wrestle many of the younger ones to the floor to keep them from attacking him.  
"WELL! Can't you see she's hurt? GO HELP HER!"  
He laughed his voice callous and evil and walked back to the entrance to join his brother. Two of the older lionesses ran to her and quickly pulled her limp form back unto their midst's.  
Nala, Sarabi, and the rest of the hunting party returned about what should have been midday, had there been a sun, dragging their pitiful catch of gazelles behind them. The two tigers greeted them coldly, taking the gazelles from them and allowing them to rejoin the other lionesses. Rohad was still nowhere to be seen. They found Yalee still unconscious, the older lionesses doing what they could for her injuries, and where told what the tiger had done to her. Nala just stared in shock at the mutilated young lioness such barbarism surpassed even the days of scar. At least when Scar had raped them he had been careful not to badly injure them so they could be raped again.  
The tigers set aside meat for Rohad and then ate the rest themselves letting the lionesses go hungry. The pride was forced to watch as their two captors gorged themselves while their cubs complained to them for food. After they had finished eating the tigers led the lionesses back to the main cave and went outside to wait for the white lion allowing the lionesses the most amount of privacy they'd had since their new dictators arrived.  
Nala quickly went to check on Simba still laying in a corner near the back of the cave. She found him awake but incoherent, his eyes closed he was mumbling words she couldn't make out. She laid down beside him and put her paw around him, and quietly coaxed him back to sleep. After a few minutes he drifted back into a deep slumber. She lay there beside him staring off out the cave entrance at the storm as dark as night. All the things Sarabi had told her filtered through her head. After she was sure Simba was back asleep she quietly got up and examined his wounds. They where grievous, but they appeared to be healing. He had lived through the night and that was significant. Gently she licked his cheek.  
"Watch after him Sarabi."  
She said in commanding voice surprising even herself and to the amazement of all the lionesses walked by them and out into the storm.

Part five. Sign of the tigers.

Nala strode out onto the ledge from the cave the torrential rain soaking her coat almost immediately and defiantly walked over to the two tiger guards. They stood cautiously, a confused look on their faces, stunned by the unexpected boldness.  
"I will speak to the white lion!"  
She commanded.  
" You stay here bitch!"  
The tiger nearest here snarled.  
" Or you will do what to me?"  
She asked locking eyes with the colossal cat. He leaned in close to her, his mussel almost touching her nose.  
" Break every bone in your body."  
" I don't think Rohad would be very pleased if you kill me. You want to make that gamble?"  
The tiger roared in rage and she braced for the assault, but the other tiger suddenly stepped between them.  
"We're not supposed to hurt her Null!"  
He growled at his brother.  
" She wants to speak to him let her, he'll probably kill her. He's up their."  
The one called Void said motioning her to the path winding up pride rock.  
"He's up on the very top peak. You want to go get struck by lighting go ahead."  
"Thanks you've been so helpful."  
She hissed sarcastically, and began the long trek up the path.  
Nala followed the path up towards the black sky ruled by the raging storm. It lead to the kings perch A cliff at the very tip of the massive rock, a place traditionally where only the king of the pride lands was allowed to venture. She passed into the clouds lighting striking with deafening crashes all around her. Finally passing through them to stand above the angry storm on the perch of kings where the white lion waited.  
He stood on the very edge of the ledge looking down into the storm chanting softly, strange words she couldn't understand. His voice seemed to hold some great power echoing across the clouds. It made her fur stand up and she felt very cold. It was as though he was speaking to the growing storm and with lighting and wind it seemed to answer him back as it where alive. Some horrible beast doomed to haunt the sky. For a moment she considered rushing him trying to knock him from the ledge but somehow she knew he couldn't be defeated that way.  
"Something tells me that you know why I'm here."  
She said sitting down at the edge of the path. He stopped his chanting but made no response still staring off across the cloud covered pride lands.  
"Sarabi told me a story today one I think you know. Is it true?"  
She asked  
" Mostly, like most legends, I sure things where embellished others left out. I like to think of fact as a huge rock and history as a sculpture carved from it by the victors. Taka was my son if that's what your concerned with."  
He replied his voice calm and quite.  
"Why are you here?"  
She spoke, her voice tainted with confused emotion. He turned to face her.  
"Did Sarabi tell you about how this pride killed ours…the males, females, and every cub but me whom they enslaved because that bastard king Asyron wanted the secrets of our pride's mystic ways. Is that not a good enough reason to want revenge?"  
As he spoke she felt the confusion in her head clear. Her confidence returned and she felt oddly peaceful.  
"You don't want revenge. You're just like Scar, my father, your son. You're just evil."  
He snarled, his face contorted in rage barring his black teeth. With one leap he made contact with her, his shoulder slamming into her chest followed by his paw hitting the side of her head sending her flying into a boulder.  
"Scar was a little bitch you stupid whore!"  
He roared as he began to hit her.  
" My pathetic son spent his life crying because nobody liked him, and dreamt of being the king of one little kingdom. Oh your right I am evil but you have never seen evil the equal of me. You think I want to be king of this pride, spending my time raping your young females that they might fear me? You think you've seen nightmares? I've seen hell bitch and when I'm done everything on this planet shall be haunted by nightmare the like of which you can't even imagine and those hellish visions will be comforting compared to the horrors of their waking life!"  
He screamed at her his voice become louder as he spoke, raining blow after blow upon her. She curled herself into a ball trying to protect her head and chest fighting desperately not to be crushed to death by the bone jarring blows. Finally he stopped his brutal beating, leaving her bloody and with massive bruises.  
"You could have been a queen of the pride of the storm, and yet you come and insult me, choosing instead loyalty to this pride of the sun, a pride which obliterated our people. They will never accept you as one of them. Fine then take what pleasure you can from joining in their suffering."  
He turned once again to the ledge gesturing out at the storm.  
" Allow me to show you something. Tell me what did they teach you of the tigers. Did you know that they once lived in these same plains like lions in great prides? However like our people they too are the victims of being on the losing side of a war. They where driven from the pride lands and forced into the mountains and forests. There lacking the abundant hunting of the plains they where no longer able to support themselves as one people and where forced to become solitary wanders. They have been watching their race slowly die until now they are few. Never have they been able to unite themselves and challenge the lions rule of the plains. Not until now, the pride of the storm and the tigers have made a bargain. We will unite against the lions of the sun. When we are done they will have the plains to rebuild their race and I will draw power from its inhabitants drinking the lands souls like water from a spring and lay waste to all the rest of this world. Taka failed at even being king, when I'm done I'll be a god."  
He laughed to himself walking back over to the ledge. Using Nala's blood still on his black claws to finish a symbol he had been drawing on the stone.  
"I spent much of my previous life wandering among them, preparing them with dreams of returned glory and slowly gathering them into small bands under leaders with sufficient strength to hold them together. The next step is to unite those warlords into one great army. They wait eagerly for a sign to prove that I truly have the power to bring them victory, and they shall rally unto me."  
Nala struggled to her feet. One of her eyes was begging to swell shut and she could taste blood in mouth. Her whole body felt like it was broken. She watched as he completed the odd symbol with her own blood. It suddenly became alit as though on fire and a horrendous sound cracked overhead and echoed across the lands. The storm over the plains suddenly shifted and began to pull together as if some great force was pulling the black clouds towards the center. The dark clouds directly in front of pride rock began to spin and a massive funnel cloud descended from the sky and struck the ground with enough force Nala could feel the ground tremble through her paws. The huge tornado formed into a perfect pillar, and then seemed to become solid like a titanic spinning pillar of onyx. Its color the pure black of the white lion's claws, a dark defilement of the sky. A chill went through her body. It was as though it symbolized her every fear. An image she had seen before, haunting her dreams, but had never let her self realize while awake. What little hope she hadn't even realized she had been clinging to left her. She felt despair overcome her. She turned and slowly began her way down in silence. Mortal beings could never defy such power.

Part six. The black Sunrise

Nala walked slowly down the path the storm raging even harder then before. With each step she made on the hard stone her bruised body ached. Her fur was completely soaked the water mixing with her blood still coming from her nose and mouth. Reaching the bottom she found the tigers standing out on the ledge looking out over the plains. The lionesses huddled in the cave growing ever darker, both staring in awe at the black pillar. She caught a quick glance from the tiger Null, and a cruel smile pleased to see her injured, but he said nothing. The lionesses didn't look up as she entered the cave, they sat motionless captivated by the horrific sign of the white lion's power. Her strength all but gone she let herself collapse next to her beloved Simba. Only Sarabi noticed her enter. The elder lionesses came over and sat down beside her and began to gently examine her wounds.  
" I owe you an apology Sarabi"  
Nala whispered. Sarabi smiled a sad look in her eyes.  
"No Nala you don't owe me anything. I've been hard on you and I shouldn't have been. I have ghosts that haunt me too, and I wanted the best for my son. If it means anything I didn't mean to blame you. I can only pray I am judged by my intentions."  
Nala felt tears form in her eyes  
"I pray that to Sarabi."  
In the caves far corner Yalee stirred and Sarabi went to check on her.  
Nala lay looking out at the growing dark of night and the great black pillar. The lionesses murmuring about the sign, the occasional cry of a cub, and Yalee's tortured moans. Exhaustion began to overtake her and she felt very distant. She could feel the power of the storm pulsating across the land. She could hear the commands of the white lion soft on the wind talking to his beast. The evil origin of her blood, the paleness of her fur, the vibrant green of her eyes, she fought with the last of her weakening will against that which she didn't want to believe. The horrible image of her dreams she had never let herself acknowledge while awake, a black sunrise, the last sun rise, the end of the war. Nothing could defeat him, not Sarabi, not Simba. Nothing of the light could stop him now. Day would never dawn again and she would be alone in the dark forever. Slowly all seemed to fade and an unpleasant sleep took her.

The lionesses where awoken by the tigers at dawn still exhausted and forced out onto the ledge in the rain to hear the white lion. He stood on a large rock where the gathered lionesses could easily see him.  
"Pride of pride rock. I will not lie to you. I have no reason to. Your world is at its end. I wanted you quite until I had finished due to the concentration required, but now I am done and I have no further use for you. The tigers will be coming. They will rule your lands now. You will spend the rest of your lives in their servitude or you will die shortly after your cubs are tortured to death. Slavery or death for you and your children are your only options I would suggest you consider the matter and do not choose emotionally."  
Sarabi stepped out from the pride  
"No Rohad, you cant blackmail me with our cubs lives. This is beyond our pride now. You have to be stopped."  
She spoke with an utter absence of fear. She appeared like she had in her youth, the brave and strong warrior hunter who had defied Scar so many times.  
"You can't stop me Sarabi. Do you think I would return from the dead to be beaten by a whore?"  
He said his voice calm and cold  
" Your tigers aren't here yet and you talk too much."  
As smooth as water she took two steps and leaped. She locked every one of her senses on the beast's throat all the rest of the world faded away. She had made up her mind. He had to die and that was all that mattered. Sarabi moved as fast as she ever had in her youth. But the tiger called Void was faster. A blow of his giant paw caught her, his strike reversing her direction. He reared up on his back paws and with all his weight coming down, drove her head first into the ground. Her back broke with a noise like thunder and the great Sarabi was still. Every lioness stood in shock staring dumbfounded at her lying in the rain, just moments before so strong and powerful. The tiger standing over her triumphantly. Sarabi their queen for two kings, mightiest of all the lionesses had fallen. Nala had never imagined a sight so horrible. It suddenly occurred to her how much she had respected the elder lioness, and what her death would mean. The morbid silence was broken by Rohad's cruel voice  
" Well, would anyone else like to challenge me?  
He asked looking out over them. No one made a sound. What could kill Sarabi none of them could defeat?  
"I will fight you!"  
A voice echoed from behind them. The startled lionesses parted to reveal Simba standing in the entrance of the cave.  
"The king awakes at last!"  
One of the tigers laughed.  
"I've been dreaming. I've spoken to my father and my father's father. I know who you are and I will stop you."  
Simba roared glaring at Rohad. Nala ran to him terrified.  
"Please"  
She whispered in his ear.  
" Don't fight him; he has powers that are beyond us. Your still hurt Simba and I can't watch you die."  
" I have to fight him Nala. I love you. I hope you know that. I wished I could live my life just for you and do only that but I am this lands king. He's killed members of my pride. He killed my mother. He has to die"  
He said, lovingly licking her cheek.  
" I understand. I love you too."  
She said and stepped out of his way tears forming in her eyes.  
" Fight well my love."  
He walked past her, the other lionesses hurriedly clearing out of his way. The tigers began to step forward but Rohad stopped them.  
"No let him come. I will fight him alone. I think they need to see this."  
He said steeping down  
"Simba, son of Mufasa, son of Asyron, king of the sun, come now, put me in my place."  
The white lion snarled with a grin revealing his jet black teeth. Simba roared and leapt at him. The white lion stood unmoving without even the slightest effort to avoid the incoming blow. Summoning all of his strength Simba slammed his paw into the white lions head with all his weight coming down behind it. But landing he found his foe still unmoved and unharmed. Again he struck attacking Rohad's arrogant face raking his claws across his foes emerald eyes and again the white lion remained unharmed. Simba stumbled back in shock baffled by an invulnerable foe.  
"Your mortal Simba. You can't hurt me. You never had a chance."  
The white lion said walking towards him. Rohad swung at him and he was to stunned to block. The blow caught him in the head the black claws tearing deep grooves down his neck. Still not thinking he moved to block an obvious feint and the real strike slammed into his already severely wounded shoulder. With a yell he fell to the ground. It was over. He hadn't even put up a decent fight. The white lion was right he had never had a chance. Another blow struck him in the back of the head and once again his world went dark.  
Nala stood sobbing unable to stop herself as Rohad continued to beat Simba already unconscious and badly injured. By the time he stopped Simba was a bloody mess horrible wounds all over his body and Rohad's white fur was stained red up to his shoulders. He walked over to her the other lioness getting out of his way like where already whipped slaves their spirits utterly destroyed.  
"Take him into the cave and fuck him, even if you have to do it yourself on his unconscious body and you will have his children just as I promised you would. By my honor I have completed by debt to you. Enjoy your last night with him Nala. Tomorrow he will die."  
He said his face still lit with rage. She couldn't make herself respond and he glared at her for a moment. She halve expected he might attack her again. But he turned and walked off down the path towards the plains. For the second time she followed the tiger called Void into the cave that had once been hers, Simba's broken body in his jaws.

Part Seven. Scars of the storm

Nala sat next to where Simba lay watching him sleep. Her eyes where red and the fur of her face matted where she had been crying. It was late, the night having long changed the sky from a dark gray to pure black. She had spent half the night thinking and had already decided what she had to do. Sarabi was dead and even with the power of the ancestors behind him her beloved Simba had fallen. Nothing of the light could defeat the white lion. She ran her paw through his mane still stained in blood, both smiling and starting to cry again at the same time.  
" Simba"  
She whispered choked with tears.  
" I don't know if you can understand me, but I have to say this anyway. Maybe it will make you dream of me in the land of the ancestors where your spirit wanders. I will never be able to join you there now. I'm alone again Simba in the darkness and you can't save me this time. I can't rely on your strength anymore. So I've made up my mind and your not going to like my decision. It's going to painful for you and your going to have face it alone. So I need you know that I love you. That's why I have to do this. You're the only reason I have to live for."  
She brushed his fur from his face and softly kissed him.  
"Whatever world you wander now my king, know that I love you."  
Quietly she got up and walked out of the cave into the inky blackness of the storm ruled by an angry night. She slinked around the ledge, avoiding the main chamber where the Tigers sat guard. Making her way to an old path, her and Simba had found when they where young, that lead down from the rock. A soon as she reached the open plains she took off at a run for the mystic woods of the western border.  
Another dark day dawned, the black pillar of wind still dominating the landscape. The lionesses awoke from a night of horrors. A night spent listening to the tiger mutilate and devour Sarabi's body and plan the tortures they would soon endure, awaiting the dawn and the execution of their king. They where awoke early and gathered outside without argument. None of them wanted to see this, but all had concluded it was inevitable and wanted it over with. As they waited rumor spread that Nala had vanished. They argued in whispers as to whether she had been killed or fled but truly none of them really cared nor would blame her if she had abandoned them.  
Finally he came. The tiger Void whispered something in his ear; he paused for a moment to listen, and prepared to address the pride.  
At his command Null brought Simba from the cave where had been held. He was awake but barely able to walk his right front leg almost crippled, the tiger stalking impatiently behind him. Despite his injuries he had an aura of dignity about him as he walked out to the middle of the ledge to face Rohad.  
"For countless years' boy my line had fought against yours. Now at last we shall out live you."  
Rohad said smugly glaring down at him.  
"Shut up and be done with it. Throw me back unto the great circles that in some other life I can take my revenge upon you."  
Simba responded calmly. Rohad jumped from the rock landing near him, snarling his face alit with rage.  
" NO, Simba you will not be coming back. I am going to bring the circles to an end. You will die today, not quickly but slow and horribly and this world will follow you. Your sacred circles of life, they will be broken and you and all your ancestors shall wander the underworld lamenting the end of your lives for all time!"  
There was a sudden flash and lighting struck the boulder where Rohad had just been standing. The boulder exploded with tremendous power and a deafening crack, flinging everyone on the ledge to the ground with the sole exception of the white lion.  
"No Rohad you're not going to hurt him. You're going to fight me and I'm going to kill you."  
Nala said walking up the path from the plains. Rohad just stared at her a strange look on his face.  
" Don't you understand yet? I CANNOT BE BEATEN!"  
He roared begging to walk towards her.  
" You know I'm tired of this. I am going to kill you, then him, then half of them. Do you think that will do it? Will that make this pride understand, do you think? AM I GOING TO HAVE TO KILL ALL YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARDS?"  
Nala's paw struck him in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. He lay there for a moment stunned blood running down his face.  
"You taught me a valuable lesson Rohad."  
She said a strange light behind her green eyes, her teeth and claws now the same jet black as his.  
"You taught me that their there are things other then heaven that will hear your prayers. I've spoken to the darkness and it's not happy with you. It thinks you have gotten arrogant and it would like to remind you that you are its servant not its master. It also said that it only needs one servant not both of us. You are about to be replaced."  
She said smiling at him baring her black teeth. He laughed  
"You are smarter then I thought. What did you sell your soul to kill me? But I've been around a long time little girl. Your not going to best me in a day."  
He sprung quickly catching her off guard his paw catching her in the side knocking her off balance. She rolled off the impact and sprung back at him. They slammed into each other and skid across the ground tearing at one another. The storm above them became erratic as if mirroring their fight. A second bolt of lighting struck near the ledge and the lionesses scrambled for cover. The two tigers stood watching the fight uncertain what to do. Nala managed to get her legs under him and kicked him with her back legs putting all the strength of her back into the blow sending him flying over her head, quickly scrambling to her feet. Rohad landed hard on his shoulder rising again to face her.

Simba stood in the rain watching them face off as if he where dreaming. He stared at Nala, the bizarre look in her eyes, never had seen such viciousness in her. It frightened him. He began to walk towards her. Hearing his footsteps she pun around and locked eyes with him.  
" GO HIDE KING OF THE SUN!"  
She hissed her voice dark and cold. He stopped stunned at her terrifying tone. Nala saw the hurt in his eyes and for a moment her rage softened.  
" Simba please, you need to go now!"  
She said her voice loving but distant. Behind her the white lion roared and the look of rage in her eyes returned. Simba looked at her for a moment and turned heading for the shelter of the caves where the rest of the pride had fled.

Rohad waved his paw yelling up at the storm. At his command a bolt of lighting shot down at Nala. With an angry scream she brushed the crackling energy away like it was dust.  
"You finished the spell in my blood fool. This is my storm."  
She laughed with a gesture of her paw anther bolt of lighting struck the ground near him the impact knocking him off his feet. He rolled across the ground and arose painfully all reason gone from his features his look embodied pure rage "You think i need this storm? YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" he roared flexing his claws against the wet stone. She smiled back at him flexing hers. They paused for a moment glaring at one another and then they charged. Their bodies collided with incredible impact striking each other with all the strength they could summon. The white lion proved stronger landing on his feet sending Nala sprawling to the ground. She rolled to her feet but he reached her first raring up and slamming her back to the ground. Pinned beneath his greater weight she could only slap weakly at his face and neck to keep his powerful jaws from tearing into her. Infuriated he rose up again and slammed a blow into her ribs sending her sprawling across the wet ledge. Digging her claws into the ground she barely avoided falling off the cliffs edge. Rohad stalked forward determined to end it before she could stand again. "Now do you see?" He screamed "I am invincible. You are nothing but a little whore and I am a..." Then he felt it, the slightest of pains a warmth on his chest. He glanced down, a tiny slash across his throat, barely visible, his blood spilling down his chest. He took another step and raised his paw to strike and his strength left him. His legs gave out and he fell. Nala stood looking down at the white lion. Still trying to reach her he fought to crawl across the wet stone still snarling threats as he spit blood. "I spoke to the devil, Rohad. You won't be coming back again." Nala laughed walking towards him. He looked up at her. His power fading his green eyes where dimming staring through her off into the distance far away.  
" Nala...You have not stopped the coming end... You've just taken my place...You have our peoples power now you know I'm right...you can see it...feel it. The storm shall lay this world low….by my doing...or yours."  
He snarled, his teeth stained by his own blood and with a final breath collapsed. She looked down at him, lying in his own blood and smiled. A sudden movement caught the corner of her eye and she saw the two tigers trying to slip off into the shadows. "Going somewhere?" She asked amused.

"You're going to need servants..." Void started "We served him...we can serve you...Please don't kill us..." He begged. Nala laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you." She replied

"Your not?"

" No." She smiled evilly " I'm going to bury you alive. Death now that's your problem."

With that she called out to the sky. To her storm and it answered. There was a great crack of thunder and lighting struck pride rock high up on the edge of its cliffs sending a jarring tremor through the whole rock. There was a tremendous roaring sound as a section of the Cliffside gave way and crashed into the ledges bellow. A cloud of debris and dust engulfed her and when it cleared there was a wall of stone where the tigers had once been standing. She looked out at the plains and at her command the black pillar rose back up into the sky. The dark clouds convulsed and lighting rent the sky as the storm recognized its end. Nala's gaze moved to caves where the pride was hiding, where Simba was waiting for her. She felt her heart quake longing for the comfort of her home. Then she turned down the path towards the plains and vanished into the darkness of the dying storm.

The sun rose the next day, the once dominating storm fading back unto the west and into oblivion. The pride emerged from the caves, where they had spent the night huddled together hiding from the storms death throes, to examine the damage. The White lion lay dead the tigers where gone. Nala was no where to be seen. The lionesses looked up in dismay at the huge cut carved into the once beautiful cliffs of their home. Simba gazed out over plains the sun reflecting off the golden grass. He wanted to look for her, more then anything in the world but in his heart he knew he wouldn't find her. He had seen the message in her eyes. She was gone. His gaze turned to the massive wound cut into his home by the great storm.  
"It's a good thing."  
He said  
" After Scar we tried to hide from our past. We pretended we had put our injuries behind us. We shouldn't have. I shouldn't have. Too many died, too many where hurt, we shouldn't have tried to forget that. It wasn't fair to them and it wasn't fair to those who where still hurt. As long as our wounds remain hidden they can't heal. But this wound we can't forget it's carved into our very home, and where going to have to deal with it."

That night was peaceful. The stars shown as bright has he had ever seen them. Across the plains a warm breeze blew. Simba sat upon the so called perch of kings, looking out over the pride lands, above him the birds where returning, borne back on fair winds. He couldn't help but think of the past. That day when by a miracle Nala found him again so far from his home. That night they had together. One night before responsibility found them, and made them king and queen. How happy she had been, how they had smiled and laughed. How they had made love.  
"I hope you find a way to heal your wounds my love. By a miracle we found each other once, I pray no wound is eternal, and that we find each other again when are both well."

Lament of the Sun and Storm.  
O, tell me legend of the Sun and Storm  
Of the time long ago when their war began  
Of how the sky was divided light from dark  
A fight for the battle of every beings heart  
O, tell me the legend of the Sun and Storm  
Of how they loved before their war began  
That I might yet have a happy end.  
Simba's Prayer

**THE END**

If you enjoyed this please read the sequel "legends of the tiger lion wars"


End file.
